Little Miss Curious Goes On A Treasure Hunt
Little Miss Curious Goes On A Treasure Hunt is the 31st episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss Season 4. It aired on 2nd April 1998. Plot When Mr. Uppity gets annoyed with Little Miss Curious’ questions, he plays a trick on her and tells her that there is treasure in on Palmtree Island. She brings Mr. Dizzy along with her and they row to an island to find the treasure. On the island, they see pirates trying to get the treasure, But Little Miss Curious and Mr. Dizzy both hit them with small rocks and Little Miss Curious blows a big bubblegum bubble thats pops over the main captain and traps him. When they get back, Mr. Uppity is shocked when he sees the treasure is real. Little Miss Curious and Mr Dizzy get medals for finding the treasure and Mr. Uppity faints. Characters Little Miss Curious Mr Uppity Mr Dizzy Mr Sneeze (cameo) Little Miss Twins (cameo) Mr Topsy Turvey (cameo) Trivia Little Miss Curious is more gullible than curious in this episode. Little Miss Tiny was supposed to appear but was scrapped from the episode. Transcript (episode starts with a shot of the sky.) Little Miss Curious: I wonder why there's clouds in the sky? Narrator: Only Little Miss Curious would ask such a question. (cut to Seatown beach. Little Miss Curious is walking across the beach chewing gum.) Little Miss Curious: Why is the sand yellow? Why is the water blue? Narrator: Little Miss Curious is a very curious sort of person. She wants to know everything. (cut to Mr. Uppity sunbathing. Little Miss Curious comes along blowing bubbles with bubble gum.) Little Miss Curious: Why does gum make such big bubbles? (She blows a big bubble that pops on Mr. Uppity.) Mr. Uppity: My nicest hat! Little Miss Curious, You are so painfully annoying! (He wipes the gum off his hat.) Little Miss Curious: And why do you find me annoying, Mr. Uppity? Narrator: Now Mr. Uppity was furious with Little Miss Curious. He wanted to get back at her. Mr. Uppity: Hey! Come back. Little Miss Curious! (cut to Little Miss Curious walking back to Mr. Uppity.) Mr. Uppity: Did you know that there's treasure on Palmtree Island? Little Miss Curious: No. Narrator: Little Miss Curious didn't know that Mr. Uppity was tricking her. (cut to Little Miss Curious walking to Mr. Dizzy.) Mr. Dizzy: Hello, Miss Curious. Look at my brilliant sandcastle! (He lifts the bucket and under it is a crab.) Narrator: So Little Miss Curious told Mr. Dizzy about the treasure. Mr. Dizzy: Treasure? Well, I know a boat that's for rent. (cut to a boat on a dock. Little Miss Curious and Mr. Dizzy get into it.) Mr. Dizzy: All aboard! (The boat sets off.) Narrator: And the next thing they knew, They arrived at Palmtree Island. Little Miss Curious: Did you bring a shovel, Mr. Dizzy? Mr. Dizzy: No. I seem to have not thought about that. (Mr. Dizzy gets out a stick of rotten bamboo.) Pirate: At last! We found it! (cut to a group of pirates digging up treasure. Little Miss Curious and Mr. Dizzy see them and gasp.) Mr. Dizzy: Look, Little Miss Curious. F-F-F-FARMERS!!! Little Miss Curious: Why are you stealing the treasure?! Pirates: Arrgh!!! (The pirates run but Little Miss Curious and Mr Dizzy throw rocks at them.) Pirates: Yargh! Ayi! Orgh! Captain: Missed me! (Little Miss Curious gets out a piece of gum, chews it and blows a big bubble that pops over the captain.) Captain: Arrgh. (cut to Seatown docks where Mr. Uppity is waiting.) Narrator: Back at Seatown, Mr. Uppity was hoping that Little Miss Curious wouldn't come back. Mr. Uppity: She still hasn't come back! It worked! She's finally gone for good! (The ship arrives) Little Miss Curious: Why are you laughing, Mr. Uppity? (Mr. Uppity gasps and sees the treasure in her hands.) (cut to Seatown square. A crowd is surrounding it.) Mayor: I hear by declare give these medals to Little Miss Curious and Mr. Dizzy. (cheering) Little Miss Curious: Why are you cheering for me when you should be cheering for Mr. Uppity? (Mr. Uppity faints.) Mr. Dizzy: Why are you so curious, Little Miss Curious? Little Miss Curious: What a silly question! Because...why not? End